1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for enhancing the grip characteristics of a handle and to an apparatus for practicing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Grips and handles, particularly rubberized grips, often lose their gripping characteristics and become slippery and hard due to aging and use. Grips and handles, such as on sporting equipment and in particular on golf clubs, are less effective as they become hardened, causing slipping of the club and an undesirable increase in teh grasping force of the golfer. To remedy this problem, golf club grips and other grips and handles are often replaced at great expense.
Cleaners for handles and grips, such as for golf clubs, are known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,676,839 and 4,750,230 disclose an electrically powered automatic golf club grip cleaning unit with a rotating carousel-like lid for accepting a plurality of inverted golf club shafts and passing them through a wash and rinse zone while they make abrasive contact with spinning brushes.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,696 is disclosed an electrically powered brush assembly for wet scrubbing and cleaning of the hand grip of a golf club. the elongated housing includes at least one elongated brush as well as an electric drive motor connected to the brush for scrubbing the golf club grip.
Grip enhancing compounds, also known as belt dressing compounds, for rubber drive belts, are known.